yucaipiafantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rooster
|} Rooster is one of the Seven Sex Sins, he represents Abstinence, unlike his siblings he dosnt crave anything other than being excepted for what he is. His sex changes randomly so he isnt allways a man or woman. At the end it is revealed he is in fact a Clone of Rape. Early Life During the Power Wars Rooster would team up countless times with Voy to keep a close eye on Inc and est. A Sex Sin released to take down the Powers. During this time Rooster is still new to his life and getting used to his constant sex change, but also wondering why his face has yet to form. After a brief argument with Voy, Rooster would confront his father and demand why his face has yet to form. Rape would reveal that Rooster is more than a Sex Sin. He is in fact a clone of Rape and soon his face would take shape when his DNA finally settles down. Rooster not wanting to continue his father legacy but his heritage, informs his Father he will not become like him. Rooster would then run away into hiding taking knowledge of his time with Voy. To only watch and prepare himself til a time comes when he can kill his siblings and end Rape. Then he might one Day live a life of no past but a clean slate. Yucaipia Fantasy III Rooster keeping his distance would witness Joe being left for dead by Necro and Sadi, when the close is clear Rooster would go in and save Joe and drop him off at Alice's apartments. Afterwords Rooster would tail his siblings to see them along with his Father making a ally out of Crow. After Necros and Sadis attack on the Military base, Rooster would confront Sadi asking her to Join him. Sadi would however refuse, leaving Rooster little to no choice but to face his sibling. However she has gathered too much blood during her attack on the base. Rooster is force to retreat and make other plans. Rooster would soon find Voy getting ready to assassinate Crow. Rooster hoping to win him to his side trys his luck. However due to his sex changing to a woman. Voy treats him with little respect. However Voy does claim he has a notebook which could help Rooster stop his siblings. The two battle with Rooster winning, yet he is unable to bring himself to killing Voy. Voy Takes Roosters gun and blows his own brains out right after stating how weak Rooster is. Rooster would go into hiding for a time afterwords to train and read the Notes Voy had on his siblings. When Rooster has done all he can he quickly goes to Joes aid with Bonda saving his life by shooting the gun out of Bonda's hands. The two face Bonda, weakening her with Rooster dealing the final blow when he unwraps her face. Joe however would get depressed and Rooster would try talking sense into him. Even after a brief struggle Joe refuses and Rooster is still left without a ally. Rooster tries once more with Joe but again is refused. Rooster thinking of his next move, is soon face to face with Crow who has come telling Rooster his dad is dead. After being wraped to the mountains Rooster faces Crow. Rooster would be victorious, and reveal to Crow that he is a clone of his father. As much as he hates it Rape still lives on. Crow would blow up into a huge ball of flames, As Rooster walks away he gets a gut feeling and turns around to see Black Bird born from Crow ashes. She would then blow Rooster's head clear off thus ending the last of the Sex Sins. Limit Break/Overdrive vlcsnap-2014-10-03-00h29m22s0.png vlcsnap-2014-10-03-00h29m24s26.png vlcsnap-2014-10-03-00h29m26s47.png Reality Alter: Rooster expands his gun wraping Reality and hurting his opponet through the alter Reality. Category:Characters